135
To Enliven Us 135 is the first child and only son of 54 and 81. The discovery that he was coming was an entirely unexpected event as neither 54 nor 81 had plans to ever have littles. During his birth, 54's soul did not return to its normal state after the split, resulting in her very near death and having to remain in bed recovering for over five weeks afterwards. 135's birth makes it impossible for her to have another child without killing her. 135's body has a very patched together appearance. He has blue plaid, brown wool, and yellow patterned cotton as parts of his body. On his head, he has a mop of "dreadlocks" made out of yarn. 54, of course, thinks he's the most handsome boy in the tower, but 1 does not much approve of his "wild-looking" grandchild. Even if 1 still spoils his grandson rotten when nobody else is around to see. 135 seems to have inherited a reckless streak from his grandpa 9, as once upon a time, one of his favourite things to do was sneak outside into the Emptiness, either alone or with 72 and his other closest friend, da Vinci. He did so even more often, sometimes alone, after 181 dies. He and 87 both felt terrible guilt over her death, because their arguing had disrupted her rest in her last weeks. His parents, still grieving over 81's baby sister, don't notice his disappearances as easily. One day, he's outside and is targeted by 999, who takes his number and leaves him for dead. 72 admits to 81 he knows where 135 went just in time, and 81 and 35 are able to bring him to 2, 135 surviving his close call. After the incident, he starts weapons training and 81 adorns him with his stripes for toughing out his ordeal. After 135's adult upgrade, his hair is even longer and his appearance is the cause of many arguments between him and 1. He's become less of a troublemaker as an adult, and loves being officially designated as a warrior, able to come and go as he pleases. When he and 992 are both adults, they begin dating, and 135 rescues her from a crazed attacker. They are even closer after this incident. However, tensions rise with the two not long after their daughters are born, and eventually 135 leaves, taking his infant daughter 857 and leaving 245 with her mother on impulse. He goes to the college lived at by Theta and Kappa, who welcome him to stay there as long as he needs to. He strikes up a short affair with Theta ... but soon after returns home to 992, not telling her what he's done. When 992 is thought dead, he again takes 857 to the college, only telling his parents where he went and leaving 245 behind, after the fuss she makes risks exposing where he's going. He again becomes involved with Theta, and during the time they think 992 is dead Theta conceives 135's little. When Kappa telegraphs the tower for medical help for Theta, they find out 992 is alive. 135 chooses to stay with Theta, believing he can't leave her after coming to her when he thought he was a widower. He stays at the college with his two daughters and Theta. 245 chooses to remain with 992 at the clock tower. Relationships 135's best friends are without a doubt his cousin 72 and 12 and 122's son da Vinci. They are rarely seen without the other and get into all kinds of trouble together, having had more than a few misadventures. 72 and 135 are only forty-five minutes apart, with da Vinci born just a few days later. 135 gets along fairly well with the rest of his cousins, with the exception of 51, who is a lot like 1 and contrasts with 135's similarities to his other grandfather, 9. He likes to tease 87 because he's younger then she is, but she's still tinier after 135's first upgrade to his childhood body. They fight like cats and dogs, reminiscent of 18 and 35 as kids without the crush. He doesn't like 13, he thinks she's annoying and can't understand why 72 bothers to even try and play with her. As for the rest of the children, when 33 comes along she becomes another partner-in-crime to the boys, and 992 is a frequent tagalong to 135's adventures. Despite the fact that 135 and 72 hardly notice her or her sister. 135 is close to his mother. He hates to make her upset, though his constant troublemaking makes 54 worry about him all the time. He idolizes his father, and his goal is to be a fighter just like 81 and 18 when he grows older. 57 and 15 are almost like a second set of parents as well, simply because of all the time 72 and 135 spend together and how close 54 is to her brother. As an adult, he and 87 still argue constantly, and he, 72 and da Vinci are still best friends. 72 and 135's friendship is being tested by the situation with 13, and the boy's differing opinions on her. 135 hates her for what she's done and doesn't trust her a bit. Later on, he manages to forge a decent, friendly relationship with 13, for the sake of his best friend. He had a romantic relationship with 992, and while they remain polite to one another, they are no longer very acquaintanced after the split. 135 adores Theta and the daughters she's given him. He is a little surprised by the fact that he's ended up with five kids, all girls, but such is life. He is extremely protective of his littles. 245's constant acting out drives him crazy when he hears about it. He's terrified she's going to go out and get herself killed. Voice Actor Mike Erwin (Jak of the Jak ''video game series) Other Characters Say ... ''"He's my best friend for sure. We're like brothers." ''- 72 ''"I love him more than anything else in the world. Though he is one heck of a troublemaker." - 54 "He's been there for me through a lot of bad and a lot of good. . . I love him to death and nothing will never change that but he can be a bit over protective at times." - 992 "I'm going to apologize in advance for being so mean all the time. . . you're not a bad boyfriend I'm just a pain in the butt and should keep my nose in my own buisness. . ." - Osprey "He can be a total jerk and he's always picking on me for being so short, but meh. He's my little cousin, and it's up to me to watch out for him." - 87 "My best friend next to 72. It's rotten how he's treated by that chick his mate hangs out with. He deserves better." - da Vinci "Could there be a better older brother in the world? I'm so lucky to have him. Plus he has the coolest friends!" - 98 Created By Konfusery Category:Konfusery Category:Third Generation Category:9x6 Family Category:Warriors Category:College OCs